The Nanny
by musicmad10
Summary: Quinn's at her wits end, can anyone help her out?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story in a long while, and certainly my 1st for Glee. The timeline is a little different to the shows but hopefully this will be okay.

The Nanny

**Chapter One**

Tired is not even the right word, maybe exhausted or burnt out, maybe even haggard but whatever it is it's worse than tired.

Quinn is lying face down on her bed eyes wide open, and brain tuned out. You can almost see hay bails going through her head. Life's not been easy for the teenager the past few weeks with school, Cheerios, Glee Club and a brand new torture...motherhood.

As much as she loves her little darling she can't help but sometimes question her choice of keeping her baby. Originally she was going to give her up but once she had the little squirt in her arms and the little one smiled at her, Quinn was smitten, there was no way she was giving her up.

Beth was born three weeks ago and Quinn is at breaking point. School doesn't give you maternity leave, or at least Coach Sylvester doesn't give anyone maternity leave. Somehow Quinn had managed to get back onto the Cheerios. Santana and Brittany surely had something to do with it. Quinn's still not sure how they did it but she got a text from Brit telling her she was 'back in' a week after Beth was born. Something to do with running off the baby fat and how they thought she'd like to get back to normal life.

Well yes that's all well and good until she looked over at the cot and saw a grumpy baby.

_What the hell am I gonna do with her when I start back?_

Thankfully this is where Mum's come in handy. Quinn still hasn't fully forgiven her Mother but moving back home was really the only option she had. Her Mum had left her husband, she was loner and begged her 'Quinnie' to come back. Plus she thought of her as a babysitter, so all in all it hasn't been too bad. The only thing her Mum refuses to do is get up for Beth in the night.

"It's your child. I've been through this twice don't forget, I'm too old for this now,"

Her Mum told her, so this explains how the teen's now so beat.

School's been really tiring. She's noticed how she hasn't been able to concentrate and sometimes falls asleep during lessons. Mostly the teachers have been understanding and some of them have even asked her why she's already back at school. When she replies

"Coach Sylvester"

They all nod in understanding.

...

It's Tuesday morning and there's a shrill ringing coming from the bedside table. There's a grunt and a hand slams down on the alarm. Quinn yawns and runs a hand through her tasselled hair. She groans and drags her aching body to the bathroom. As she passes her little girls room she listens in and hears snoring and she can't help but smile.

After using the toilet and attempting to comb out some of the knots in her hair she stumbles down the stairs to see her Mum already in the kitchen smiling as she hums along to the radio.

"Oh hello darling. Don't you look like a doll today?" she grins.

Quins grumbles and turns off the radio.

"I was listening to that,"

"I feel like I've got the worst hang over ever," she says and plonks herself on a stool by the kitchen island.

"You shouldn't be doing the Cheerios you know. It's wearing you down," says her mum standing in front of her drying a bowl.

"I have to, it's all I know!" Quinn replies as a bowl get placed in front of her.

"Well ditch the Glee club then, there's no benefit for you there,"

"I like it Mum! I just have to face the fact that I'm gonna be a zombie for at least the next 3 years,"

"More like 15 at least my dear," sighs her Mum.

With that Quinn's head just bangs on the table.

...

"Dude seriously wake up," Puck pokes Quinn in the ribs. "She's not waking up, are you sure she's not dead?" he says sighing and falling back into his chair.

"Nah she's been like that all day," says Santana sounding bored as she studies her nails.

"That's true," says Brit leaning against her.

"Well give her a break, she's got a lot going on," Artie points out.

"That's very true, you need to give her a break," Tina chips in.

At that moment in waltzes Rachel carrying some sheet music. She looks around and sees that everyone is looking at Quinn.

"She's not asleep again is she? This really is becoming an annoying habit of hers. I'll sort it out!" she huffs and walks over to Quinn. She stands in front of her and leans over.

"Quinn wake up Coach Sylvester is coming!" she shouts.

Quinns head punches up and nearly whacks Rachel's in the process.

"Watch out! I need the use of my head you know!"

"Wuh?" Quinn looks around and blushes as she realises everyone is looking at her. "Sorry guys. Hang on you guys better not have been talking about me when I've been...out,"

"Oh we do, it's so much better when we can talk about you when you're here," giggles Santana.

"Cheers," replies Quinn rolling her eyes.

"Good so now that sorted. I have a proposition for this weeks assignment,"

TBC..

Comments are always nice


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the comments for the first chapter. There's no Faberry in this chapter sorry. I will get to it soon though I promise!

**Chapter Two**

"I really am sorry darling but I need this. A weekend is not a long time. Really, you should be able to cope with that,"

"But Mum I'm going out for lunch with Santana and Brittany, it's the first time I've actually had to go out for weeks!" groans the younger blonde.

"Quinnie, I'm sorry but I have to go to this meeting. Saturdays aren't my preferred day to work either, but now with your Father gone I have to take what I can get, and this weekend I work. End of discussion," The older lady nods her head and walks out of the room.

In a strop Quinn huffs, folds her arms and drops onto the sofa.

_I cannot believe this. I'm gonna have to cancel my social time. This so cannot be happening! I'd better text San, she's gonna be pissed._

-Hey San, Mums not here on Saturday, can't come to lunch :( xQ

-WHAT? Youve been locked in that house for wks! Try harder!

-I HAVE! Sorry. Tell Brit

-U SUCK! XS

Quinn sighs and walks upstairs, very slowly. She looks at the door to her daughters room and sighs. She bows her head and pushes it open Quietly she walks up to the pink crib and looks inside.

"What is Mummy gonna do with you baby girl?" she whispers as looks at the pretty baby.

Beth wiggles around and grins as she sees her Mummy.

"You are so cute though," smiles Quinn. Beth does a funny baby giggle and Quinn laughs.

"You know you're gonna be a boy charmer when you grow up. Maybe I should get my shot gun out early baby," she smiles and lifts her into her arms.

The blonde holds her close and slowly sways gently lulling Beth into a peaceful sleep.

…

"Hey Q! You get your ass over here!" comes a booming voice from across the room.

Quinn's just entered the choir room to be faced with a pissed Santana.

"Hey...S. What's up?" she puts on a fake smile knowing exactly what's coming.

"You've upset Brit over here by ditching us, is what's up," says Santana pointing at Brittany who's sat down next to her.

"Look I'm sorry Brit, I really have no choice. Mum's a tough one to plead with, plus it is her job, she's bringing in the money. I can't really compete," she sighs sitting down next to Brittany.

"But, we miss you Quinn," says the other blonde.

"I miss you two too, but that's how motherhood goes right? You've gotta sacrifice stuff...or well that's what Mum said anyway," she frowns.

"Stuff that. You're coming. I'll find a way around this. You leave it to me!" nods Santana confident they will get their lunch on Saturday.

Quinn just raises an eyebrow not really sure what sort of plan Santana will make.

…

"I so have it!" shouts Santana at the end of Glee rehearsal.

Everyone turns around to stare at her as if she's grown another head.

"Move along people," she says as she shushes people away.

"Jeez, loud much," says Quinn rolling her eyes.

"Don't jeez me, I have the perfect plan for a way for you to come out Saturday,"

"Shoot," the blonde replies leaning in.

"Get Puck to babysit!"

"Yeah genius, then we'll get him to show Beth porn and teach her how to strip tease for a guy. NO!"

"But why not? He's the baby's daddy after all,"

"Genetically he is, but I told him I'm doing this alone, and by that I mean without him. I don't need men. They're the ones that got me in this mess in the first place!" she replies shaking her head.

"Fine, just a suggestion. No need to get all up in my face about it!"

"Up in your face? I so was not!" says Quinn standing up and putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh you so were! All superior and I'm better than you cos I'm a Mummy. Well I'll have you know you're still only 2nd in command in Cheerios which is just way more important,"

As the girls argue Brittany just sits in between them, fed up of the shouting. It's making her ears cry.

Out of the blue she stands bolt upright which makes the two girls jump.

"I have an idea!" she says with a smile.

Quinn and Santana give each other a questioning glance.

"Okay, hit it," says Quinn.

"What? I don't want to hit Beth, she's cute. Plus she's way small that would be bad like go to prison bad," comes the reply.

Quinn giggles. "No! I mean tell me you idea,"

"Oh! Oh I see. Yeah well why not ask one of the other Glee club people to babysit. I mean we're all old enough so maybe someone will do it?"

Quinn takes a moment to contemplate the suggestion.

"Yeah that's a good idea. As long as it's not Finn, he would probably starve Beth while he's too busy playing COD or something. But yeah I'll ask tomorrow. You don't think it's too short notice though? I mean tomorrow's Thursday,"

"Nah, it'll be fine. Most of the people in Glee don't have a social life so they won't be busy on Saturday," shrugs Santana.

"Fair point," says Quinn. "Cool, so that's sorted,"

"Bring on breadstixs!" cheers the girls in unison as they link arms and leave the choir room.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter, it's a bit longer than the last two. Also there's quite a lot of Rachel/Quinn together in it, you'll be pleased to know. P.S The _Italics _are characters thoughts, just in case you haven't worked that out yet :) So here you are...

**Chapter Three**

"Thanks Mercedes, I really appreciate this. I'll try and find a way to make it up to you," grins Quinn and hugs her babysitter for Saturday.

"It's okay. I kinda like kids, plus Beth is adorable. So I'll be at yours at 12?"

"Sure, great!" she replies and almost skips out of the room.

…

Quinn's lying on her bed reading it's only 10am but she's already got her whole outfit planned and hung up on her wardrobe just to make sure she's prepared.

She's decided against wearing the cheer-leading outfit and on something more 'her'.

With this being her first social event for quite a while she's decided on some skinny jeans, fairly high heels (just not high enough that if you fall you don't twist your ankle, therefore having Coach Sylvester on your back for being an idiot) but high enough to look a little sexy and a fairly loose but girly looking strap top.

As she's deep in concentration reading her romantic novel her mobile bleeps.

_It's probably Santana checking that I haven't forgotten our lunch, even though she text me earlier. Weirdo! _She giggles to herself and picks up her phone. She sees she has a text message and opens it.

-Hi Sorry Quinn, can't come babysit I have got a cold. But don't worry I've sent a replacement! Theyll be there at 12! Sorry Merc x

"Great!" huffs Quinn

-They better be here on time!

Quinn sends back

-They will be! Dont worry, chill girl, enjoy urself.

-Thanks. p.s hope you feel better soon :) x

-Thanks

With that Quinns flops back onto her bed wondering who Mercedes replacement will be.

_Hopefully not Finn, maybe it's Puck...she wouldn't though right? Mind you Santana thought it would be a good idea so maybe it will be him. _She frowns _I hope not._

The next two hours go pretty quickly for Quinn. She's dressed and ready to go. She's decided on minimal make-up and loose hair for a change which makes her feel extra feminine.

The doorbell rings just as she is putting Beth back in her crib after a quick cuddle.

_Please God, please be someone sensible, maybe Tina?_

As she opens the door she almost jumps in shock.

_BERRY! What the hell?_

"Uh hi!" says Quinn slightly confused.

"Hi, Mercedes is sick so she asked if I'd take over. Never really thought of myself as a babysitter but don't worry I do have experience looking after my baby cousin so Beth's in safe hands. However I have never really met her but I'm sure she's fine. She is right? She's not a mega grumpy baby? Please tell me she isn't?"

Rachel is standing in the rambling nervously and looking as if she's not sure if this is really the right thing to be doing. She looks up at Quinn and then really gets nervous as she just looks confused and kind of disappointed.

"Berry, just shut up a minute. Beth is a good baby, and I hope to God you don't corrupt her because I will make your life hell," she replies raising an eyebrow.

"Oh no I won't corrupt her, certainly not for the 3 hours we'll be together, you know I can be a good influence. Maybe I could play her some Sound of Music or something, teach her some of the old classics," she grins.

"Uh, whatever. You better come in,"

"Thanks," the brunette replies stepping inside. "I've just realised, this is the first time I've been in your house. It's very lovely, and big!"

"Thanks and yeah it's big but it's plain and boring," she sighs. Rachel can see the hint of unhappiness in her eyes but doesn't question it.

"So, I'll show you around, I have 10 minutes spare,"

Quinn shows Rachel all the necessities, such as the baby's room, the living room, bathrooms and finally the kitchen.

"So here is her bottle. It's got the mixture in it you've just got to put water in and warm it up in the microwave till it's warm. Not HOT Berry. If you scold her there will be hell to pay!"

"Don't worry, I'm usually good with kids. They either love me, or I seem to scare them so they just shut up," She says with a quizzical look "Not sure why that is..."

"Anyway I'm going now, so you have my mobile number right, in case you need me?"

"Yes," she nods. "By the way I think it's really sweet how much you obviously care about Beth. I mean in the last 10 minutes you practically told me you'd kill me twice if I hurt her. You're a good Mum Quinn," grins Rachel.

Quinn wasn't expecting that, and is a little stunned such words would come from the shorter girls mouth.

"Uh, thanks I guess. And yes death may happen, your death if anything happens. Now I'm off. Bye!" she says waving her hand at Rachel and grabbing her hand bag from the table.

"Bye. I promise I'll be good!" winks Rachel.

"You better!"

With that Quinn leaves.

_Right! What to do first? Go and check on Beth I guess._

So Rachel makes her way up the long flight of stairs into her little girl's bedroom.

"Hello," she whispers as she sees the smiling baby. "Your Mummy's left me in charge, so what mischief can we get up too?" The baby gurgles.

"You are so cute, I may have to baby nap you,"

Rachel swoops up the child and bounces her around.

"I have a lot to teach you in 3 hours, so lets get started!"

She sings to the child for hours, feeding her in the interval. Mostly songs from musicals, but also telling her endearing little stories about some of the plot lines and child friendly scenes.

Beth is fully enjoying herself, she hasn't even yawned once, which is surprising as she's missed her usual nap time.

Rachel doesn't hear the door unlock and a certain blonde enter the room. Quinn watches as Rachel dances around the room gently with her baby girl. It almost brings tears to her eyes at the affection the brunette is showing towards the little girl. She's not sure why she's surprised, Rachel has shown her softer side to the blonde quite a few times, of course without the blonde reciprocating. Deciding she's had enough sneaking about Quinn coughs to get the girl's attention.

"Hi!" says Rachel with a big grin on her face.

When she notices Quinn's not smiling she starts to get worried.

"I wasn't hurting her I promise, we were dancing. She's really enjoying it!"

"I know. I can see that," comes the reply and Quinn finally shows her happiness and grins.

"Phew, I thought for a minute there you were angry with me," says Rachel passing Beth over to her mother.

"Course not. Hi baby girl," coos Quinn. Beth squeals at seeing her Mummy and grabs hold tightly of Quinn's index finger and doesn't look as if she ever wants to let go.

"You look like a natural with her. She seems to like you," smiles Quinn looking directly at Rachel.

Rachel's never seen Quinn really smile at her like that. She can't place the exact emotion behind the smile and it's making her feel a little nervous.

"Thanks," she says and smooths out her skirt.

"Oh I forgot to ask, do you want any money for babysitting?" asks the blonde.

"No no it's fine. I had fun with Beth. She's a brilliant little girl and she's as pretty as her Mummy," No sooner had she said the words her face went as red as roses.

"Uh..."

"She does look like me," jokes Quinn trying to ease over Rachel's obvious embarrassment.

"Well I better go. I've got homework to do," says Rachel.

"Okay well thanks for today. And um, if I need another babysitter can I call you first?" says Quinn slightly embarrassed too now.

_Since when have I ever RuPaul for anything! Until now..._

"I would love to. You just have to ask," grins Rachel. "Well bye Quinn. Bye baby Beth," and off she goes leaving one happy baby and Mum.

TBC...

Comments would be great :)


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait, life and work got in the way, it may happen a lot so sorry in advance. Hope you enjoy the latest chapter.

**Chapter Four**

Quinn shuffles through the halls yawning and patting her hair down to attempt to make it look like some normal type of hairstyle.

"So I heard ManHands was at yours on Saturday," says Santana loudly sauntering up next to her, waking Quinn out of her daze.

"Uh yeah she was,"

"And you failed to tell me this,why?"

"It's not important. Mercedes pulled out and so she got Rachel to do it,"

"Right, okay then, so you didn't ask her to come over?"

"No, why?"

"Just thought you might be getting soft in your motherhood...Rachel?" laughs Santana "You never call her Rachel,"  
>"Oh give it a break. She did me a favour that's it! Grow up Santana!" shouts Quinn and storms off.<p>

…

Glee wasn't much fun that afternoon. Santana was ignoring Quinn and so was Brittany, but only because Santana made her.

Rachel, kept smiling at Quinn which totally unnerved the blonde so she tried to avoid eye contact. Whilst Rachel was smiling at Quinn, Finn was desperately trying to start a conversation with Rachel, they'd broken up before Beth was born and Rachel had no interest in being an item again but Finn had other ideas. He'd tried wooing her with flowers, which made her sneeze. He booked them into a restaurant, which didn't serve Vegan and even brought her a Teddy with a heart on, which actually was sweet but ended up getting slushied along with herself one morning and was now deemed too sticky. So all in his wooing pretty much sucked.

The hour was up and just as Quinn was about to leave Rachel stood up and walked over to her.

"Hi," she grinned.

"Hi," came the slightly less enthusiastic reply.

"How are you doing?"

"Uh, okay, why?"

"No reason. Oh and I brought you something. Well actually it's for Beth if you can give it to her," Rachel delves into her bag and pulls out a cute looking bear cuddly toy. She pressed the stomach and a sweet girly tune began to play.

"I thought she might like it,"

"Thanks, I'm sure she will," smiled Quinn genuinely.

"Oh so she's buying you romantic presents now. I see where this is going now!" sneers Santana walking past the pair.

"Shut it! It's for Beth!" shouts Quinn.

"So she's trying to woo you through your child. Smart Berry, very original!" she grins and leaves.

"I w-w-wasn't!" stutters Rachel highly embarrassed.

"It's okay, that woman needs tape across her mouth most of the time," replies the blonde rolling her eyes.

Rachel can't help but seem to notice how high the tension was between the two friends. And why were they making jokes about her, well that's normal I guess, but Quinn sort of stood up for her, that's a new one!

"Well anyway I better go, Cheerios practice," says Quinn putting the toy in her bag.

"See you around," says Rachel, and Quinn nods and leaves.

…

The week continues as it started. Finn trying to get Rachel back, Santana being mean to most people and of course her new obsession, teasing Quinn about Rachel.

Quinn just doesn't get it. Just because Rachel was at her house for 3 hours and most of which she wasn't even present. How does that amount to dating? She'll never know. Something was definitely going on and she determined to find out what.

…

Rachel was practically skipping down the hall way, smile plastered on her face and her hair swinging back and forth.

That was until she felt a cold, wet, sticky mess end up hitting her face.

"Loser!" shouted someone. She was too blinded to even notice who it was.

_Slushie. Great!_

She wiped as much out of her eyes as she could and started on her way to the toilets.

The brunette felt an arm links around hers.

"Walk with me," says the unmistakable voice of a certain blonde.

"Well I'm kind of busy,"

"We'll walk to the bathroom," says Quinn.

"Okay,"

They walk, arms linked, which is a first, down the hallways.

"So what is it that you want to talk about?" asks Rachel, VERY curious.

"Are you free on Sunday?"

"I think so, why?"

"Can you babysit again, I have to go shop for some more clothes. Mind are now too loose!"

"Sure I can do that, what time?" asks Rachel as they enter the girls toilets.

"11am?"

"Sure I can do that. But first I need to clear up this mess," she frowns.

"Right," Quinn says and pauses. "You want a hand?"

"Thanks," smiles Rachel grabbing some toilet paper.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews so far I really appreciate them. Here's the next chapter, hope you all enjoy it

**Chapter Five**

_Right today I am determined to find out what's going on. It all started on Monday when Santana had planted the idea that Rachel and I are romantically linked, which we're not and all week she's been hinted things like 'Has Man Hands really got manly hands when you make out?' or 'How good is she at kissing?' My answer back to the latter was 'Why don't you find out yourself if you really want to know' Santana dropped it after that._

Quinn had organised a shopping trip for her and Santana for today, Sunday. She was going to prize whatever info she had out of her or squeeze it out if necessary, the blonde had pretty much had enough of the teasing.

…

11am came and Rachel was promptly ringing the doorbell. Quinn stood the other side of the door and flattened down her skirt, almost nervously?

"Hi Quinn," smiles the shorter girl.

"Hi, come on in,"

Once both inside there's an uncomfortable silence.

"So are you sure you and Santana will be okay together today?" asks Rachel trying her best to sound cool and confident in the mists of an awkward moment.

"Sure, why?"

"Well I'll have you know I have eyes and ears. You two have been kind of off with each other of late, well this week, and I hope it's not going to effect your friendship at all, because I know you get on with Santana really well even if you fight and argue sometimes,"

"Okay midget, enough with the pep talk. We're cool, we're just having a disagreement," half scowls Quinn not wanting Rachel delving too deeply into the subject.

"Oh, okay well just wondering,"

"Right well, I'm going. I'll see you later," nods Quinn and leaves suddenly.

_Odd. _Thinks Rachel. She heads upstairs to see Beth and give her cuddles. As soon as she walks in the room she spots her teddy sitting with the crib with Beth and a broad grin covers her face.

…

"So you're back to being non-mummy shaped, this is good," says Santana as they casually walk around the shopping mall.

"Yeah, pretty much. Cheerios has sorted out my shape for me. I just want clothes other than shirts and dresses,"

"You mean boyish clothes?" says Santana almost innocently. A raised eyebrow gives her away.

"NO! Just like jeans and stuff. I have some, I just need more comfy clothes," huffs the blonde.

"Okay, okay I get the picture, chill out woman. The lack of sleep really has been stopping your sense of humour getting out recently. Take some chill pills," she says rolling her eyes.

"Santana! Will you give it up? I haven't lost my sense of humour, it's you! You're pissing me right off!" she shouts.

"Quinn, people are looking," hisses the other girl.

Quinn quickly darts her eyes around, "Like I care. You're coming with me," she says and grabs hold of Santana's arm and pulls her to a small coffee shop.

"We're having lunch and you are gonna spill,"

"What do you mean? I've got nothing to spill,"

"Yeah, yeah we'll see about that,"

The pair both buy hot chocolates and a sandwich and sit down in the corner.

"So what's gotten you all in a mess?" asks Santana.

"You know damn well and stop playing dumb, because I know you're not," she scowls.

The brunette just shrugs.

Quinn slams her fist hard on the table making the hot chocolate sway.

"Jeez Q, calm down!"

"Don't calm down me! I have had it up to here!" she says pointed to the top of her head. "I can cope with people I don't know taking the piss out of me but not my best friend, and you're so cryptic about it. Well sort of anyway. What makes you think I'd even touch Berry let alone date her?" squeaks the blonde.

"Oh! So this is what this intervention is about, Berry. Should've known,"

"Well of course it is, what else would this be about?"

"Look, I don't officially know anything, but I have it on high authority that Rachel's gay," she whispers across the table.

"What? Nah! Who told you that?" says Quinn her eyes nearly popping from their sockets.

"No one. I just get vibes off her,"

"So this person in high authority..."

"...is me. Yes that is correct. I have a sixth sense, a gaydar if you will, and sets off all my alarm bells,"

"Santana, really now just cos you an Britt are doing it, doesn't mean everyone's gay!"

"What? How'd you know about that? I mean no we're not!" shrieks Santana.

"Come on, don't lie. I see the way you look at each other, you love her and she loves you,"

"But..."

"Look I won't tell anyone if you don't want me too, but please don't just assume people are gay, just because you don't want you two to be the only gays in the village,"

"Britt's, not gay," says Santana looking around nervously, "I am though and sorry I haven't told you, I've just been so scared and confused," she sighs desperately trying to hold back the tears.

"Hey, it's okay," Quinn says softly and takes hold of Santana's hand across the table. "Like I said I won't tell anyone, it'll be our secret if you want, but thank you for telling me, it means a lot," she smiles at her friend.

"Yeah well, it had to be said sometime I guess," she sniffs pulling her hand away from Quinn and awkwardly rubbing her neck.

"Now onto you an Rachel," she says.

"There is no me and Rachel, end. I don't even like her that much okay. She's just useful to have around, plus she's a good captain for Glee,"

"True. So prove it, give her a slushie," grins Santana back to her evil plotting ways.

"What! No! I can't do that. I know what it's like to be slushied and it's not nice,"

Quinn looks utterly horrified.

"Well get someone else to do it! But they have to say you made them do it,"

"I can't!"

"Quinn grow some balls. I'm top cheerleader and you're second in command we have to show our strength, being in Glee is not helping our rep. Whilst we both enjoy singing and dancing we have to show that we're still the same bad ass chicks we were before we joined, and slushying a geek is perfect, plus it also means you're not gay for the Berry,"

"But I'm not..."

"You in or out Fabray?" smirks Santana.

TBC...

So will Quinn slushie Rachel or will she pull out in guilt? Find out in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about the long wait. There's LOTS of Faberry in this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter Six**

Rachel got some strange vibes from Quinn when she came back from her shopping trip with Santana. She couldn't put a finger on it but she seemed sort of nervous and a bit jumpy. She pretty much shooed her out of the door as soon as she arrived home and didn't have much to say to her. Which was a shame because Rachel had thought that maybe they'd became 'friends'? Well maybe not exactly friends but civil with each other which could possibly turn into friendship? Rachel herself is not so sure why she wants to be friends with her former enemy but since Quinn had been pregnant she seems to have changed a little, become a bit more sensitive and seeing her around Beth has changed Rachel's opinion of the blonde tremendously. She's tender and sweet with the little baby and seems to be a good mother. Rachel could have never imagined a year ago that she'd see the day Quinn would become sweet!

But as the brunette walks down the hall of McKinley High School a smile spreads across her face as she realises she's needs to see more of this new and improved Quinn.

She's quickly thrown out of her thoughts by Karofsky coming towards her, slushy in hand and promptly throwing it at her face.

"Message for you from Quinn. 'Go to hell, Midget!'" he laughs and walks off down the corridor.

Knowing this icy cold torture is from Quinn stirs something deep inside of Rachel and she lets out a sob and dashes into the nearest toilet.

_I thought she'd changed, she obviously hasn't. This is worse than when she used to do it herself, now she gets other people to do her dirty work for her and she's not even head cheerleader any more. I never thought she'd do this to me again, she knows how bad a cold slushy facial can be and she STILL does it. And to think I help her out with Beth! This is just NOT acceptable! _Thinks Rachel as she desperately tried to clear her face and hair of the sticky substance.

…

Quinn is standing at her locker smiling to herself as she searches through her books to find her Science module text book.

_Beth was so cute this morning, I swear she's going to be a singer one day, her gurgling is adorable._

The locker door suddenly slams shut almost into her face. The blonde was about the protest until she sees the seething brunette was the culprit.

"How dare you! You should be so ashamed of yourself that you've stooped so low, Quinn Fabray!"

_So this is what this intervention is about._

Quinn takes a deep breath and honestly feels terrible about what she'd done, although she didn't really think it was that bad.

"Look I'm sorry Rachel, I really am but I had to do it,"

"What? No you didn't, you're just a two faced bitch!"

At this Quinn was completely shocked. She can't remember Rachel ever swearing, it was pretty much unheard off.

"Come with me, I need to explain," sighs Quinn wanting to reach out for Rachel's arm but deciding against it when she sees the red face of the shorter girl.

"Fine," she huffs.

They make there way to an empty classroom and Quinn nervously perches on the corner of the desk. There's a moment of silence while she fiddles with her hands. She can't look at Rachel, the fact that what she did obviously upset her so much makes her feel so guilty, more so than she's ever felt before.

"Okay then Quinn, what was your motive? To embarrass me? Make me feel cold? Tell me?"

"Santana made me do it," she whispers.

"Well that was mature of you wasn't it. So why did you do it?" replies Rachel crosses her arms tightly.

"She wanted me to slushy you but I couldn't do it so I made that guy annoy you instead,"

"So you didn't have to do it yourself? Well thanks for that you coward, You know what you SHOULD have done it yourself. Actually go and get one now and do it yourself if that's the way you feel about me,"

"What?" says Quinn feeling utterly puzzled.

"Don't play dumb with me. Slushy me, now do it!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

Now they're both looking at each other completely confused.

"You sent that guy to slushy me and he said I quote 'Message for you from Quinn. 'Go to hell, Midget!' So now tell me you don't know what I'm talking about?"

"I DON'T know what you're talking about. I never told anyone to do that!" gasps Quinn standing up dramatically.

"Huh? That wasn't you?" comes the reply as Rachel unfolds her arms and her body un tenses.

"No! I'm gonna kill her!" shouts Quinn and races to the door.

"Wait! What!" says Rachel running over to stop her leaving. "Please, explain to me what's going on,"

Quinn sighs as she looks at the face of one seriously confused brunette.

"Okay, take a seat,"

Rachel and Quinn both move back into the classroom and take seats next to each other.

"So you know yesterday I went out with Santana?" Rachel nods "Well she wants people to be afraid of us again, she says Glee has geeked us, basically and she wanted me to slushy you to prove we can still be our old selves, but I told her no,"

"Why me?" gasps Rachel.

The blonde has to think a moment, and she decides that lying a little would be the best option.

"She thinks your an easy target, sorry Rachel," she sighs seeing her sadness in Rachel's eyes.

"I knew she hated me," sobs Rachel.

"Hey it's okay, I didn't do it though right?" says Quinn afraid to hug Rachel so pats her arm in support instead.

"But hang on, what were you confessing for then?" Rachel says her tears slowing.

"You know that guy at lunch who kept pestering you with his bacon and hamburger?"

"Yeah,"

"That was my doing. I told Santana that it would bother you more cos you're vegan. I knew it wouldn't but I thought I'd managed to convince her, obviously not,"

"Oh, so you kinda saved me from the slushy, only not really. And hang on, you know I'm a vegan? You've been paying attention!" smiles Rachel.

"Well yeah I guess. Look I'm starting to like you Rach, you're lovely with Beth and she obviously adores you and sometimes it's nice seeing you out of school, you seem different. Don't tell anyone I said that!"

"Promise! I was going to say I'd still be your babysitter even if you had thrown the slushy just cos Beth is cute by the way,"

"That's good to know," giggles Quinn

"And by the way don't ever sit that guy next to me again at lunch, he smelt funny," Rachel giggles back.

"Okay, I promise," the blonde smiles.

"Anyway I better go, class and all, I'm probably late anyway but I'll see you later maybe? In Glee?" says Rachel standing up and grabbing her bag.

"Sure, see you later," smiles Quinn shyly happy that Rachel wasn't really mad at her.

TBC..


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the LONG wait! I had writers block, I couldn't figure out how to continue, but here I am again! It's quite short but hope you can enjoy it anyway!

**Chapter Seven**

Later that day Quinn had asked Santana about the slushy incident and she'd admitted to making Karofsky slushy Rachel. Santana even laughed about it, Quinn was not impressed. A cat fight started, there was hair pulling, name calling and landing against lockers. They'd found themselves surrounded by quite a crowd, which Quinn really regrets. Thankfully she hadn't spotted Rachel, else she would have been so embarrassed that she'd let Santana get to her so easily.

…

It is the end of the school day and Quinn is heading towards her car, she hears movement behind her and swings round assuming it is probably Santana or one of her lackeys.

"Woah!" screams Rachel as she tumbles backwards.

"Oh my God!" gasps Quinn and stumbles and nearly stands on the brunette.

"What's your issue!" groans Rachel as she realises she's hit the ground.

"Sorry, sorry. I thought...you were...someone else," she says and offers out her hand.

Rachel reluctantly grabs it and she pulls herself upright.

"Are you okay?" asks Quinn.

"Yeah, sore rear, but I'll survive,"

"Sorry about that,"

"You can stop saying sorry you know, all you did was turn around, I shouldn't have scared you like that,"

Quinn and Rachel nervously smile at each other.

"So, what did you want Rachel?"

"Oh, yeah, I nearly forgot. I heard about your fight..."

"Oh," sighs Quinn bowing her head and finding the concrete amazingly interesting.

"I heard that my name was mentioned a few times. Was this to do with earlier? The whole slushy thing?"

"Yeah, I just told Santana that I didn't appreciate her telling people I did things when I didn't and she got in my face and said some well, less than nice things about you, which totally wasn't fair. So you could say I was defending your honour," she giggles to herself. Even she finds it weird hearing that come out of her own mouth.

"That's really sweet Quinn. No ones done that for me before, not even Finn and he was my boyfriend. So thanks," grins Rachel, almost as stunned as Quinn that she admitted it.

There is moment of slightly awkward silence before Quinn decides someone had better speak.

"Right well then, I have to go...lots of...homework to do and stuff," smiles Quinn.

"Sure, yes...homework...you should definitely do that, school work's important. So I'll let you get on and Quinn..."

Rachel places her hand gently on Quinn's arm.

"Thanks for standing up for me, it means a lot," she smiles shyly and starts to walk off.

Normally the blonde would say a quirky or rude remark if Rachel were to say anything like that to her, maybe 'Well don't worry, it won't happen again Manhands' or 'Never again, I must have been ill'

But no, Quinn keeps quiet as the sincerity of Rachel's words and voice sink in. For once Quinn is proud of herself, she's stood up for someone and it feels good, especially as that person is one Rachel Berry.

…

A couple of weeks pass without much incident, Quinn and Rachel haven't really spoken much but there is no tension or any rudeness from Quinn. The other members of Glee are starting to notice the lack of jibes from Quinn towards Rachel but they decide to keep quiet in case she has forgotten and by them mentioning it would remember to be nasty to Rachel.

Rachel is delighted, no slushies for 2 weeks, she's been counting!. Whilst Santana does enjoy giving Rachel evils through the school day she decides that her cat fight with Quinn had hurt her pride a little too much and backs off.

With one week left until the summer holidays, the Glee club is having their final meeting of the year. As Rachel walks in she saw Mercedes, Tina and Artie sitting closely together, obviously gossiping. She smiles at them and they go quiet, she knows then at that moment they are talking about her. However little does she know that also at that moment her life could possibly change forever.

TBC...


End file.
